Minecraft Survivalist Stories
This page is by League Fighter's, please do not edit unless you have permission from me or your adding categories, fixing grammar mistakes, or you're just an Admin. Minecraft: Despawned By League Fighters CHAPTER 1: FORTIFIED FORTRESS I had not known where I was at the time and where would I go during the time. All I saw when I looked up was a purple texture in the sky with the star’s staring down at me as I glanced upon its beautiful dancing stars. At least I thought it was stars until I realized I had something on me. I took it out and it was a Map, the map was very good in size and was detailed. It showed that I was supposed to spawn in a Grassy Gray area and not in The End, when I heard this name, I quickly glanced over to the back and it showed a picture of the world. It looked beautiful, it was gray with animals and tall trees, I also so a small handbook between the Map and it showed a few thing’for me to learn before I got started, however ,I wasn’t able to use this book. Because I did not spawn in the Overworld, I had spawned in the Final Dimension, The End. I had to gather tool’s before I starve myself, and I had to gather it quickly! I knew that there was Hostile Mobs here and I heard that they get angry when stared at but I had to learn that of course, I had to learn it the hard way, I stared at the Hostile Mob and it got angry very angry, but instead of hitting me or biting me or something, it took my map and disappeared, “It teleported”, when I mean teleported it just zapped out of thin air. I saw some purple dusts left in the area, and when I breathed it in I coughed so hard, That it made the Endermans cackle seem like nothing compared to what I had coughed but it didn’t and I was happy about that. My blocky stomach grumbled and I was looking for some dinner, I looked around but there was nothing, and then the ground shook with a ROAR, a loud ONE! I saw something in the distance fly downward by me and It hit the ground making blocks fly everywhere, I peeked down the hole where it went through and it took out half the blocks, all I saw was void below and I trembled with fear. I was thinking of all the possible ways to get out of this one but I knew I couldn’t get out of this one, I saw what it was, It was a Dragon, It swooped up into the air and disappeared into the purple void, but something caught my eye, it was a pillar, not the tall ones but a small one made with this indestructible block, on top was nothing but to me it seemed something should go there. Something was missing, I saw the Dragon Beast return back down for another swoop at me, well at least I thought she was until she stopped right in front of the small pillar, she breathed so hard that it made the Enderman scream, while some of the Enderman turned to dusts. I realized that I was on the edge of falling off the void since the Dragon had ripped through most of the blocks, I was nothing to this dragon. I had nothing to defend myself with, I had no weapons, no army, no NOTHING! All I had was me and my small handbook that wasn’t taken, I wasn’t that scared until I realized I might not make it out of this one, The dragon caught eyes on me and it glared at me. The Dragon swooped up into the air and then spun around before trying to sim towards me, It spat out something horrible that when it hit the ground near me, it exploded!, BOOM!, there was debris everywhere and some particles floated towards me as I coughed harder and harder, it felt like someone poisoned me. But then the Dragon came back to me again. “Uh Oh”, I cried. CHAPTER 2: NEVER BE IN A RUSH I had no other choice but to jump, of course I held onto the edge while the Dragon past over me and swooped into the air once again. I climbed back up to be greeted with a friendly stare face to face with the tall beast with two rectangle eyes. It stared at me and stared at me until it for some reason teleported away, I was about to find out why until I already saw why, there was a Pig here, except it had arms and was firing a glowing arrow from a fiery bow, I saw the dragon flash red a few times and it collapsed onto the floor leaving blocks flying everywhere. The pig ran over to the dragon very fast, it had no armor on and it seemed like it ran out of arrows, “This pig was rushing!” I said, I was about to run over there to ask it if I could be helpful in anyway but then a giant beam shot down at the dragon. The dragon began flashing green and began rising again into the air staring deeply at the Pig who shot it down with a bow. “THE PILLARS!” I yelled,that’s what there for, “There for to heal the dragon.” The dragon took a deep breath and I saw purple glowing things go up its neck transparently, it did it more than once until it blew out a giant purple gas fume that laid the pig to turn into pork, the dragon gobbled up the floating 2d pork and flew into the air again and disappeared. I went over to the side where the dragon had killed the pig at and instead of examining the spot I saw a chest, I ran over to it to find it empty and then I realized something, “That Pig, he never worked for anything, he spawned in and stole the items.” Then I realized a great lesson to learn, “Don’t Rush, Never be in a Hurry!” I began seeing a purple eye in the distance and I quickly ran over to hide behind a block again, the dragon came down this time with something in its hand. I peeked over to see the Enderman gathering again, the Dragon made a giant smile and it swallowed something. At first I thought it was a piece of the pig but then the dragon flew up in the air and shot down a giant beam towards me, all the Enderman saw me and with its long arms, it pointed at the pillars, the Enderman were fixing the pillars picking up each block one at a time. I had laughed for a minute thinking I was a God to them until I realized my hand was turning purple, I felt my vision get narrower. I choked, I felt my voice change until I spat out something that reversed the process instantly, the thing glowed as it fell into the void but then that all changed, the Enderman now stared at me quietly as if I was a traitor in a colony, then the Dragon came up to me with its short hands and grabbed me from my legs. It threw me towards a blocky area where I lost a few health flying through the blocks as the Enderman teleported all around it fixing the area rather quickly, the box was dark and only a Redstone torch was lighting it, I saw 2 skeletons crumpled into the corner but then I saw a chest on the left of me, I opened it and it was full of these pearl things and some purple fruit thing, I didn’t bother. “I’m not going to test my life for this.” I banged on the box and I felt nothing happening.” Category:Creepypasta Category:League Fighters Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Enderman